Fantasy Fulfilled
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: Hermione has been having hot erotic dreams concerning Draco Malfoy. Could it be possible that he feels the same way? Warning: MAJOR LEMON.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasy Fulfilled

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Revised 4/30/13_

* * *

_Hermione hurried down the corridor, clutching quite of few books in her hands. She just got back from studying at the library and she was hurrying back somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. All she knew was that she needed to hurry, something was coming..._

_She was in such a rush that she wasn't watching where she was going. BAM! Hermione had collided into someone and fell back on her butt, the books spilling everywhere._

_"Watch where you're going Granger." A cold voice said. _

_Hermione looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He towered over her with a smirk on his face. The witch blushed and tore her eyes away. She quickly gathered her books in her arms and stood up, avoiding the blonde's piercing gaze. _

_"S-Sorry Malfoy." She mumbled, and attempted to bypass him but he stood in her way. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked._

_Now Hermione was annoyed. "Get out of my way, Malfoy." She snapped._

_Malfoy chuckled and took a step toward her, and she took a step back. He slapped the books from her hands, and before she could even protest he grabbed her hips and pushed her against a wall hidden in shadows. Hermione gasped had tried pushing him away, but his body was against hers and he was much stronger than her. He fished her wand out of her pocket and threw it behind him._

_"What do you want? Get off me!" She gasped. _

_Malfoy shut her up with a hot kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She tried pushing him away again. He broke the kiss and began teasing her neck with hot kisses. _

_"Malfoy, stop it!" She said, her voice shaking. _

_She tried pushing him off again, but all she could do was grip his shoulders. The Slytherin wizard snickered in her ear, and for some reason the sound turned her on._

_"Your mouth says no, but you body begs to differ. Don't worry, I'll have that mouth of yours begging and screaming," He whispered huskily in her ear, before he began kissing her neck again._

_His hands left her hips and began groping her breasts through her uniform. The brunette couldn't resist him. He went to kiss her again, and she accepted him, letting his tongue invade her mouth. Malfoy grabbed her hips again and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved her underwear aside so he could slip a finger inside her._

_Hermione moaned and bit down on her lower lip. "Oh, god..."_

_Malfoy smiled and teased her entrance with his fingers. When she begged for more he snickered again and slipped his fingers out so he could unbutton his pants. His pants and boxers dropped to his ankles, and he positioned himself at Hermione's entrance._

_"Get ready," he said, and pushed inside her. Hermione cried out as Malfoy began moving his hips against hers. The witch's thighs gripped his hips tighter, and she moaned his name over and over._

_"Oh, oh, Draco, yes, yes!" She gasped, as he thrust faster. _

_He snickered in her ear again. "Yeah, that's it."_

_Hermione could feel herself reaching her peak. She gripped the blonde's body for dear life as he increased his movements. Malfoy grunted over and over._

_"Dr-Draco, oh my god I'm coming..." She screamed. _

_Malfoy smiled as he gave her a few more powerful thrusts before her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed his name and her voice echoed through the halls. _

_"Good girl..." He breathed._

_Hermione could feel her body shaking. "Draco..."_

Hermione Granger snapped awake. She was sweating and she could feel a warm wetness in between her legs. She groaned in frustration and rose from her bed. That was the fourth time this week where she had an erotic dream concerning Draco Malfoy. She was disgusted with herself, yet she couldn't get over it. She found the blonde wizard to be dangerously sexy, and the fact that he was a Slytherin made him even hotter. The forbidden fruit, no doubt.

She was completely under his spell. She thought of him night and day, thought of how hot it would be to have him over her, thrusting those lovely hips into her...Hermione shook her head. Alas, they were nothing but fantasies. The pureblood wizard would never give her pitiful existence a second thought. He only thought of her as a filthy _mudblood_.

Crestfallen, she hauled herself out of bed and prepared for the day. It was a Thursday and she was dragging Harry and Ron to the library to study for an upcoming Potions exam. Not that _she _needed it, but they sure did.

Hermione's day seemed to go by swiftly. Her head was so engrossed with schoolwork that thoughts of Draco didn't dare to creep in. By the afternoon she, Harry, and Ron were in the library. Their was table was covered in books that listed the ingredients for the potion they were to make for their Potions exam the next day. Hermione sat at the table bored while the boys poured over the books. She had memorized the ingredients ages ago. She could make it with her eyes closed. Sighing, she propped her head on her hand as her thoughts began to drift over to Draco, who just happened to sit across the library with his Slytherin cronies.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself grow very hot, like someone had increased the temperature in the room. The brunette fanned herself a little. She was pretty sure it was just her, for no one else was complaining. She shifted in her seat. Then she felt two hands rubbing her body.

Hermione immediately sat up and looked at herself. There was nothing there, but she could still feel a very strange presence. Then she felt the hands again move up and down her body. Hermione squirmed in her seat. The hands rubbed her chest, down to her stomach, down to her thighs, and made their way up her skirt.

The Gryffindor student abruptly stood. Harry and Ron were startled and looked up at her questioningly.

She gulped and said in a shaky voice, "Excuse me."

She spun around and hurried to lose herself in the books shelves. Breathing deeply, she leaned against a shelf. The hands returned again and they began rubbing her thighs. Hermione shook her legs, but the hands persisted. They rushed up her skirt and grabbed her crotch. She stood frozen against the shelf and pursed her lips as they pulled down her underwear.

"Please stop." She whispered.

It did no good, because she felt an invisible finger enter her. She gasped and covered her mouth. The finger moved faster while the other hand caressed her thigh. Hermione's breathing increased dramatically. She wanted it stop, but at the same time she didn't. It felt so surreal to her.

She whimpered, praying to God that no one would walk her way, especially Harry or Ron. Another finger was added and Hermione bit down into her hand to stifle her moaning. The fingers knew where exactly where to touch her for now they were stimulating her G-Spot.

Hermione trembled and stifled her deep moan as she came into the invisible hand, which did not stop fingering until her orgasm was done. With one last caress it was done, and the hands disappeared. Hermione's legs almost buckled beneath her as she attempted to walk. She was still in a state of shock when she staggered back to the front of the library where Harry and Ron were still studying.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked as she walked over to the table.

She looked quite flushed, she was sweaty, and her breathing hadn't return to normal.

Ron studied her before saying, "Yeah, you look kinda sick."

Hermione sighed and collected her books, her movements shaky. She felt way too disoriented, but she needed to leave. Fast.

"I'm-I'm fine boys. Look, I'm heading back to the common room. I don't feel so well. I'll be fine," she answered, gathering her books in her arms.

Harry stood to help her. "You want us to come with you? We could take a break."

Hermione waved him off. "You two need to study. I already know this. I'll be fine." She assured them and began to hurry out of the library.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder. Harry and Ron looked at each other and reluctantly went back to work.

Hermione hurried through the halls. She felt guilty lying to her friends, but there was no way she could possibly stay in the library.

_What was that?_

Never had she felt something so...unreal. She knew everything there was to know about magic, but she never heard (let alone experienced) magic like that. Maybe it was some form of voodoo, but who could do that? Why her? It was creepy, but she couldn't help admitting that it turned her on. She never had been touched like that before.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione didn't realize she took a wrong turn and was heading down a different corridor. What literally knocked her out of her thoughts was the fact that she tripped, and her books spilled out in front of her. She cursed herself and kneeled so she could collect her books.

"Hello there, Granger." A cold voice drawled.

The brunetter froze and turned her head. Behind her stood Draco Malfoy, leering down at her with a smirk. She looked away and picked up the rest of her books, trying not to let him see her blush.

"Hullo." she muttered.

She stood and attempted to walk away. Draco moved into her way.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

Hermione looked down at her feet. She was starting to feel uncomfortable in Malfoy's presence, especially since this was starting to resemble her dream.

"What's the matter Granger? You looked quite flustered." Malfoy observed, that smirk still on his face.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "I'm fine." She said softly.

She wanted to get going, but she couldn't move. Malfoy took the books from her hands and dropped them on the floor. Before she could protest, the blonde wizard grabbed her and shoved her to the left against a door.

_No, this isn't happening,_ she thought. Malfoy snickered and with one motion slid his hand up her skirt to feel her panties.

"You're still wet." He said, rubbing her there.

Hermione gasped. "Was...Was that _you?_ How did you do that?" she asked. She must be dreaming.

Malfoy pushed his body against hers. "Magic, my dear. It's a little trick. I can't tell you how, it's a secret," he whispered.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a hot kiss. Hermione tried pushing him away, although she knew every well that she was enjoying this. Malfoy broke away, and began sucking her neck. Hermione sighed, and tried feigning resistance.

"Malfoy, please. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You've been haunting my dreams, Granger. I've been fantasizing about having my way with you." He said in between kisses.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _Draco Malfoy fantasizes about _me? This was definitely a dream. There was no way this was happening. But then again, hadn't she wanted this? She dreamed nightly of Malfoy pleasuring her, and the fact that her dream was coming true was a bit frightening. He ground his hips against hers. The witch could feel his bulge rubbing against her crotch. This was wrong on so many levels. It was Draco Malfoy, the enemy! But those lips...they were making her melt. How could she resist?

Malfoy reached behind her and opened the door. They both stumbled into a classroom, and Hermione backed away as Malfoy locked the door. She backed up into a desk and the blonde wizard pushed her so she was lying down, then climbed on top of her. He began kissing her roughly again, his hand making their way inside her uniform.

"Malfoy, please...don't" she tried pleading again, but her body was reacting to his torture.

Malfoy stopped and placed his finger on her lips. "Shhhh, no more resisting. We both know very well that you want this," He whispered.

His hand slipped inside her clothes and fondled one of her breasts. Hermione whimpered again. She decided to do what he said. What's wrong with letting someone have her when she wanted it right back?

Tired of meaningless foreplay, Malfoy made his way down Hermione's body. He hiked up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows so see what he was doing. He looked at her and smirked, and then buried his face in between her legs and slipped his tongue inside her.

Hermione's head hung back and she moaned softly. Malfoy's tongue moved like a serpent inside her, stroking her inner walls and flicking her clitoris. She held onto the blonde's head to hold him in place. The tip of his tongue massaged her G-Spot, and abruptly pushed against it. Hermione cried out and fell back onto the desk.

"Right there." She breathed, running her fingers through Malfoy's hair.

Malfoy smiled to himself and stroked her sweet spot roughly, eliciting loud cries from the Gryffindor student. She arched her back as she came into Malfoy's greedy mouth, and he happily devoured her juices. He sat up and licked his lips, looking down at her.

"You taste delicious." He complimented.

Malfoy then shrugged off his robe and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this." She said, eagerly watching him. He smirked at her, and rubbed his shaft.

"Well, I won't make you wait any longer." He replied.

He mounted her and positioned himself at her entrance. "This will hurt a bit, precious," he whispered.

Hermione bit her lower lip and hissed as Malfoy pushed into her. He moved slowly to ease her pain as she whimpered and blinked back tears. But the sharp pain was conquered by the overflowing pleasure that hit her, and she moaned his name in encouragement.

"Oh, Draco..."

The sound of her voice turned him on even more, and he began to thrust faster and harder in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him.

"Harder...Oh god Draco, please" she moaned.

Her blonde lover propped himself on his hands and pounded into her hard. Hermione's moans became more and more high pitched. Malfoy grunted with each thrust, her moans motivating him more and more. He kissed her, and she held onto him tightly.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah...Draco, I'm coming!" she cried.

Malfoy moved faster and gasped, "Almost there."

With one final thrust, Hermione was hit hard by a wave of pleasure that rolled through her. She arched her back and screamed. Malfoy's climax soon followed hers, and he groaned loudly. His hands gave way and he collapsed on top of her. They laid there until their breathing returned to normal. Malfoy snickered in her ear.

"Fantasy fulfilled."

He got up and pulled his pants back on. Hermione was still in a daze as she got up and put her underwear back on. Malfoy led her to the door.

Before he opened it for her, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. You'll be feeling my cock soon again." Hermione gulped.

The wizard opened the door and pushed her out. Her books were still on the floor and she picked them up. Malfoy looked around to make sure no one was coming. Hermione began walking back to the Gryffindor common room while he headed in the opposite direction towards Slytherin.

She returned to the common room. Harry and Ron were there, and stood up to greet her.

"Hey Hermione. We thought you would be here already." Harry said.

Hermione merely smiled. "I went out for some fresh air. It did good." She walked away and headed to the Girl's Dormitories.

Hermione threw her books onto the floor and fell into bed. She smiled to herself. She had him. After many sexual frustrated nights, she finally had him. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy actually had sex with her. However, Hermione did feel guilty that she had screwed with the enemy. But that made it even hotter.

_Don't worry. You'll be feeling my cock soon again._

She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Back For More

_Revised 4/30/13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Friday afternoon the Gryffindors found themselves in Professor Snape's Potions class. Everyone was working hard on the Potions exam, but Hermione Granger was already done. Snape tried finding faults in her potion, but she had perfected it so he was forced to give her a perfect grade. She sat bored in class while everyone worked vigorously. She occupied herself with a book, well aware that Draco Malfoy was feet away from her. The Slytherins were sharing their period with the Gryffindors. Malfoy had also finished his exam early, and Snape was pleased with him. He also gave him a perfect grade. Hermione was so absorbed in her book that she nearly jumped when a piece of parchment hit her in the head. She looked around in confusion. No one else noticed anyway. She opened the parchment and gasped. Inside was a very explicit drawing of her and Draco having sex, and it was bewitched so the picture was animated. Below the drawing something was written:

_Pretty soon I'll be fucking you senseless._

Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Malfoy. He winked at her. She blushed and looked away, stuffing the parchment in her pocket. She had grown very impatient now, wanting, no needing, him to take her. She closed her eyes and imagined the two of them together. Malfoy would lay her on the bench, pushing her thighs to her chest. He moves aside her panties so he could enter her. She smiled as she imagined him pounding into her roughly, and she would scream his name to fuck her harder.

Oh, how she wanted to just ravish him right now.

Her erotic thoughts were interrupted by the dismissal of class. Everyone began filing out, groaning about how poorly they did on the exam. Ron was still at his desk, desperately trying to fix his potion. It had turned an odd green color and had a rancid smell. Snape snapped at him to stop, and failed him. Ron was crestfallen, and left with Harry and Hermione.

The next period was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had assigned her students a Transfiguration report that was due on Monday. Her students groaned in protest.

"I don't see the problem," She said sharply. "You have the whole weekend to do this!"

The students were not happy. By the end of the day everyone was ready to kick back and relax. Hermione wanted to get a head start on her report, so she asked Harry and Ron to accompany her to the library.

"Are you kidding? We have the whole weekend and you want start now?" Ron asked. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Harry said he couldn't because he had Quidditch practice. The witch sighed and went off to the library later that night by herself. She headed to the Transfiguration section, looking for a certain book that would help her on her report. Once she found it she attempted to reach for it on the self, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, precious." Malfoy's voice breathed by her ear.

Hermione shuddered. She turned her head so they could share a kiss, and then Malfoy's lips found her neck. He ground his arousal against her bottom.

"Draco, no. Not here." She said.

The blonde wizard continued kissing her neck, his hands moving up to feel up her breasts. "Don't worry. I have it all taken care of. No one will bother us, so you could scream as loud as you want." He whispered.

Hermione wondered what he meant but didn't bother to ask.

"Besides, isn't it a bookworm's fantasy to be fucked in a library?" he asked humorously.

Hermione chuckled, and held Draco's hands to her chest as they felt her up. One of his hands slipped down to her thigh and up her skirt to probe her panties.

"I've been craving your pussy all day, Hermione." He whispered, stroking the wet fabric and grinding against her.

Hermione moaned softly. "Talk dirty to me, Draco." she said.

Malfoy smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah?" he asked. He nibbled on her ear. "You know, when we were in Potions today, I thought about fucking you. I wanted to throw you over the desk and fuck you from behind until you came hard and screamed my name" he said, and thrust his hips.

Hermione bit her lip. She had thought of him taking her too. Seems like their thoughts weren't too far from each other. Malfoy teased her through her underwear fabric.

"You want me to touch your pussy, precious?" He breathed into her ear.

"Yes, please." She answered.

"Say it. Tell me you want me to touch you there."

"I want you to touch my pussy." She said, feeling dirty saying it. It was a good feeling.

Malfoy snickered in her ear and slipped his hand into her panties, and slipped a finger into her entrance. Hermione moaned and rocked back and forth. He moved his finger quickly, mimicking what he wanted to do to her later.

"You like that?" he teased in her ear.

All she could do was nod. The Slytherin student slipped another finger in and quickened his pace. He ground against her some more. Hermione threw her head back onto his shoulder. He slipped his fingers out of her and sucked on them. The sight of this turned her on, and she begged him to take her.

He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to his ankles, and his boxers soon followed. He pulled her hips back a little so she was leaning against the bookshelf with her hands. He quickly pulled her underwear down. He then parted her legs and slipped inside her from behind.

Draco hissed sharply. "Oh, bloody hell. You're so tight." He gasped and began moving slowly.

"Oh," Hermione said.

The boy moved faster. Instead of thrusting himself, he guided her hips to him, moving her body towards his pelvis. Hermione clutched the bookshelf for dear life. Her eyes were half lidded with pleasure, there was a slight blush to her cheeks, and her breathing turned into heavy panting. Draco leaned over and moaned in her ear. His hand moved to stimulate her clitoris. She hung her head, the ecstasy quickly overcoming her.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to come." she moaned.

Draco continued to move her hips, her bottom slapping against his thighs.

"Yes, come for me Hermione." he groaned.

She let out a loud cry as she climaxed and yelled out his name. He came after her and continued to move her until their orgasms ended.

"That's my girl." He panted behind her.

Hermione leaned against the shelf, fearing if she moved she would collapse. Malfoy pulled out of her and stumbled back onto the opposite shelf, leaning his back against it.

"You know, I just simply get over you, Granger." He said, breathing heavily. Hermione turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Likewise," she said.

* * *

Hermione returned to the common room very late. Despite her tryst with the Slytherin student she still managed to get the book she wanted for her report. However, she wasn't really in the mood for once in her life to do any work. Malfoy worked her hard , not that she was complaining. The sex was absolutely amazing. Fortunately for her, he promised her more. As they were leaving he told her he wanted her in his bed.

"How will we manage that?" she had asked.

"I'll sneak you in. Come to Slytherin tomorrow night around midnight. I''ll come for you." he said. He kissed her and had walked away.

She wondered if their plan would work, although she knew very well he had his ways. She was very excited to be with him once again. Although all they had was just sex, Hermione began to feel something for him. She went to her bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione hadn't come to terms with her real feelings because they were masked by lust. She was afraid to fall in love with him because he was Slytherin. He was the boy that no one would approve of if she dated him, and she was sure it be the same for him. How did he feel? She was pretty sure all he felt was lust too, but could there be more? Hermione turned in her bed and clutched her pillow.

_Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this now,_ she thought.

She told herself it was too early to think about love. She had other things to worry about. Shutting away her thoughts, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next day Hermione woke up after noon. She really didn't feel like getting up, but she figured she had to. She had a report to do. She decided against going to the library, and went down to the common room to work. Few people were around. She wasn't sure where Harry and Ron were, and for now it didn't concern her. All she wanted to do today was work, for later she would meet Malfoy for another romantic tryst. The whole day she worked, and by 6:00 pm she was completely done. Feeling accomplished with her ten-page report, she put away her work and headed to dinner.

Hours later Hermione was waiting in bed. Too impatient to wait any longer, she set out at 11:45 PM. Dressed in all black with a hoodie, she snuck out the Gryffindor common room and made her way through the dark corridors. She managed to find her way to the Slytherin corridor. Hiding herself in the shadows, Hermione waited for Draco.

She heard footsteps and then a voice called out in a whisper, "You there, Granger?" Hermione emerged from the shadows. Malfoy smiled at her and took her hand.

"Come quickly." He whispered.

After the young wizard spoke the password, the portrait opened up and he quickly led her through the common room to the Boy's Dormitories. She entered the room and noticed that there were sleeping boys in their beds. Hermione hesitated.

"Draco, there are people in here." she pointed out, just in case he didn't seem to notice.

Malfoy gave her an amused smile. "Yes I know that. I slipped some strong sleeping potion in their drinks during dinner. They'll sleep through a stampede. I told you I have it covered." He assured her, bringing her close for a kiss.

The witch was impressed. He pulled her to the bed. Hermione breathed as Malfoy removed his pants and t-shirt. In the moonlight she could see him fully. God, he was gorgeous. Her eyes trailed from his toned body, complete with a delicious six-pack. She blushed at the sight of his arousal. She didn't realize he was so large. Her blonde lover watched her watch him and laid down on the bed. Hermione slowly removed her clothes, her eyes locked with Malfoy's as she did so. He reveled in her beauty and beckoned her to join him.. She climbed on top of him.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked innocently. He gave her a seductive smirk.

"I want you to suck me." he said.

She moved down to his shaft and slowly took him in her mouth. He groaned and suppressed the urge to thrust his hips. She moved her tongue along his shaft, from base to tip, and then began bobbing her head.

Malfoy arched his back and moaned, "Oh, Hermione."

The brunette never heard him moan her name before and it elated her. She moved faster to elicit more sounds from him. He bucked his hips and moaned loudly, as he released his seed into her mouth. She devoured it all like a starving child. Once she was done she rose up and smiled. Malfoy rubbed his thighs.

"You can be on top." He offered.

She eagerly mounted him and lowered herself on his cock. They sighed in unison, and Hermione began to move her body.

"Oh yes, I love this." Hermione moaned.

She propped herself on her hands on both sides of Malfoy's head and moved faster. He gazed up at her and realized how wonderful she looked right now. She was looking down at him as well, her mouth slightly open as she moaned. He kissed her and put her hair behind her ears. Hermione could feel herself coming close to her climax. She moved slowly, making Malfoy hiss as her tightness gripped his cock. He held onto her hips while he sucked her neck. Hermione's moans became more high-pitched as she came, her orgasm milking his cock and triggering his. She fell on top of him.

Malfoy stroked her back gently. Hermione lifted her head to look in his eyes.

"Want to have another go? You take charge this time." she suggested.

Her lover smiled and pushed her off him onto her side, with her back facing him. He lifted her left leg and slipped inside her sideways. Hermione clutched the bedsheets as Malfoy began thrusting into her.

"Her-Her-Hermione." Malfoy panted heavily.

She reached behind her and kept her hand on his neck. She could hear him moan in her ear and she loved it. Malfoy anchored her leg with his hand as he continued. Her vaginal walls tightened around his member as pumped a little faster. He nibbled on her ear and she cried out as her second orgasm hit her. Malfoy moved quickly until his release came too. They moaned together loudly in beautiful harmony. The blonde wizard pulled out of her and let her leg down. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arm around his waist, kissing his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast. She was sure her heart was the same.

Malfoy held her close, finally at peace. He kissed her hair and whispered, "I think I'm falling for you."

Hermione lifted her head to look at him in surprise. She could see it in his eyes that he really, truly meant it and she felt her heart soar.

"I think I'm falling for you too." She whispered back.

They smiled at each other and kissed passionately. Malfoy held her possessively in his arms as she snuggled into his chest.

The sound of his slowing heartbeat lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**The End**_

**Wow, this took longer than I thought! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, I sure did. Until next time, kids.**


End file.
